Money Isn't Everything?
by Lisaand
Summary: "I love your room," Marley sighs. "It's just so—" "Expensive?" Kitty quips with a raised brow. "No." Marley frowns. "Well, yes...but it's just so you, I guess." "I don't follow." "Like...how you have a picture of Quinn Fabray on your wall, right beside your vanity mirror." ONE-SHOT.


A.N: Why did I write a Karley fanfic, I don't even ship them...that hard. oh well, just a little experiment I guess. Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

Kitty swears that she just saw a mouse scurry across the living room floor.

Okay, so slight exaggeration..but she wouldn't be surprised if this dingy old apartment actually had mice nesting...well somewhere in it. Possibly deep inside the obviously very thin walls that probably couldn't take more than a few hits from a tennis ball, before caving in.

She's sitting on an old worn out couch that is so worn out, she can actually feel a spring pressing against her butt. Marley is cuddling against her and looking quite content as she watches Cupcake Wars on some old television that actually has a VHS slot, instead of a DVD slot.

Kitty on the other hand...is far from impressed.

Marley's family doesn't have much money, she gets that...it's not her fault, obviously. But being around all this trash...just makes Kitty feel uncomfortable.

Kitty has always had the highest quality objects ever since she could remember...and they'd be handed to her with a quick snap of her fingers. Her parents were always too busy buried in their jobs to actually pay attention to her, so they'd just buy her whatever she asked for, just to keep her quiet.

And she was anything but quiet.

Over the years, her room was like a wonderland of new toys that were barely ever touched. Ranging from the newest Barbie to the Tamogachi that died within the first ten minutes when she actually tried playing with it...Kitty never had enough. So she'd have her maid take whatever toys she decided to part with to give to her kids (which wasn't often, really) or she'd just donate everything to their church where they'd find some "less fortunate" children whom would appreciate the toys.

So, being here in Marley's home—Marley's world, where a satisfying snack from her pretty much empty fridge is a small block of old cheese (what type, she has no idea) it just...she can't fathom ever living like this. Yet here is Marley, as comfy as can be on some lumpy couch and watching contentedly at some tiny screen that is a bit on the staticky side, with the occasional color of the footage on screen turning purple because the t.v just might give out at any time and it feels the need to warn you at least.

If they could hang out at Kitty's house, she would never set foot in here again.

But they can't. Kitty's parents know about Marley's preference of girls over guys (she's pretty sure that they are more repulsed that she likes both genders, actually) and how financially unstable that her family is.

The last thing she needs is for her parents to come home to them sitting on their living room couch (hopefully just sitting on the couch..), to then bring out the Bible and point out everything that is 'wrong' with Marley (Hell, they might even bring out the Holy Water, it is a possibility..). Plus, bringing Marley into her mansion-like home where if you as much as breathe on something for too long, you'll most likely be in debt for replacing it...yeah, no. That can't happen, either. Especially when there are some Cheerios that live near her block (as if any of them could actually afford to live on her block)...yeah, she can't risk being seen with the brunette.

So she comes to Marley's apartment from time to time, Marley's mother still stuck at school, helping with cleaning the cafeteria kitchen. It's always a bit noisy outside, which in a way is somewhat nice to Kitty because being in a dead silent mansion by yourself for several hours can get quite creepy. At least she knows that there are actually people somewhere around them.

"You aren't paying attention," Marley breathes out into the crook of Kitty's neck.

"Just thinking," Kitty mumbles.

"Yeah? Bout what?" Marley asks with a playful prod to Kitty's side.

"I was thinking about how you've never been to my house."

"Mhmm..." They've hit this subject before...well more like Marley figuring out how to quip the idea of going to Kitty's house next time into their conversation (which could be about how narwhals are the unicorns of the sea, yet just throwing in wanting to go to Kitty's house actually fits) only to have the blonde maneuver her to her bedroom where she'd shut her up with a mind numbing make-out session.

"And I was thinking that I might actually show you what you're missing out on—"

"Wait," Marley interrupts with a grin plastered onto her face. "Are you suggesting that we go to your house next time?"

Just say no..just say—"Yeah." Damn it, Wilde! You're whipped and you aren't even dating the girl for God's sake!

"Do you really mean that?" Marley smiles.

Nope. "Yeah." Ugh...

"C'mere," Marley lowly says with a mischievous smirk as she fists Kitty's uniform top (she'll just get it dry-cleaned later..)

Okay...so maybe it won't be so bad..right?

* * *

Well..Kitty has yet to be proven wrong. Which is actually quite odd...but she did have Marley hide in the trunk of her car and the quickly usher her inside her home so no one would see them. What? It's the weekend! Who knows who is hanging around from school..

And sure, Marley wasn't very happy being in the trunk, but they made it, didn't they?

They're in Kitty's room right now. Kitty is sitting at the end of her queen sized bed, while Marley is smack in the middle, making..sheet angels?

"Your bed is soo comfy," Marley groans out.

"Probably because its not the same mattress that was in my crib. I mean how can you even sleep on your bed? I could literally feel one of the springs pressing into my back and parts of your mattress have dents on it from sitting there for too long " Kitty grimaces as she remembers the one time that she was actually on Marley's bed.

"It didn't help that you deepened the dent." Marley shrugs.

Oh yeah...now she remembers why they were on her crappy excuse of a bed...it was somewhat worth the backache to get to second base. (It sure took a lot of convincing, though..)

"I love your room," Marley sighs. "It's just so—"

"Expensive?" Kitty quips with a raised brow.

"No." Marley frowns. "Well, yes...but it's just so you, I guess."

"I don't follow."

"Like...how you have a picture of Quinn Fabray on your wall, right beside your vanity mirror."

"I pray to it every morning before Cheerios practice." Kitty shrugs.

"Oh...um, then there's the cross that's hung up over your bed and the neat pile of notes on your desk.

"Have to keep up the perfect Christian girl facade for my parents."

"It's a facade?"

"I mean I've had sex before, so I'm pretty sure I've shattered what was once somewhat real."

"...how was it?"

"You'd know if you let me."

"Not ready for that, sorry." Marley mumbles.

"It's fine." Kitty shrugs.

"It's not—we have this mutual agreement thing going on—since we can't date but—I just feel bad because whenever we make-out its gets really heated and then I have us stop," Marley dejectedly says.

"You humped my leg that one time." Kitty says with a raised brow.

"I couldn't help it, you gave me a private performance of your new cheerleading routine—"

"Pervert." Kitty smirks.

"...Be quiet."

"With pleasure," Kitty lowly says as she closes the distance between their lips.

* * *

"I don't know how to work your t.v." Marley frowns as she presses random buttons on the obnoxiously long remote. "This is getting annoying," Marley mumbles.

"It's not that hard. Here." Kitty says as she takes the remote. "You just click the top right button to turn on the Cablevision box and then you press the top left button to turn on the tv. See? Not that complicated."

"Then what are all those other buttons for?"

"Fast forward, rewind, pause, add subtitles, change language, etc."

"You can do that?" Marley asks with a raised brow.

"Yep. Not surprised that you didn't know, what with the ancient dinosaur you have at your house."

"It's not that bad.."

"The footage on the screen turns purple, it has a VHS slot—which have gone extinct by now, and you don't even have all the channels."

"But the cable is free at least." Marley argues. "Plus I've had it since I was little...it's like a part of the family."

"It's tiny and stupid. When it dies out, I'll just give you this one," Kitty says as she points at her new flat screen. "And then I'll just get my dad to get me a new one in a different color."

"I don't want your t.v." Marley frowns. "I like the one that I already have and yours is too difficult to figure out."

"You'll love it," Kitty dismissively says with a wave of her hand.

"Honestly though, Kitty...I don't want it. I'm fine with the stuff that I have. I mean sure I'd love to have better clothes, but I'm used to it. The last thing I want is to take from you...money isn't exactly everything."

"Whatever." Kitty mutters.

"It's true." Marley says as she gives kitty an Eskimo kiss.

"But I swear, I saw a mouse at your apartment the other day."

"Okay, now you're over-exaggerating." Marley huffs.


End file.
